El mejor presente es estar presente
by luis carlos
Summary: Los chicos estan emocionados, porque se esta acercando la navidad, excepto Clyde que esta triste porque su mamá esta muerta, pero Kenny siente compacion por él y le pide a Dios un favor.


**EL MEJOR PRESENTE ES ESTAR PRESENTE**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, en esta ocasión hare un pequeño one shott navideño, espero que les guste y ya saben que South Park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

Eran vísperas navideñas, las personas se movían de un lado a otro comprando regalos u otras cosas, mientras que los niños estaban emocionados por lo que sus padres les podrían regalar.

-No puedo esperar para ver lo que me regalara mi mamá- dijo emocionado Cartman, que junto con los demás chicos estaban comiendo en la cafetería de la escuela.

-Tu solo piensas en los regalos, no te importa lo espiritual o la familia- le reprocho Kyle.

-A ti nadie te esta preguntando estúpido colorado, dices eso porque tu no recibes regalos porque eres judío- le espeto molesto el gordo.

-En Hanuka me dan un regalo por día culo gordo idiota y no te metas con mi religión- le dijo también molesto el pelirrojo.

-Dios por favor, que estos dos no empiecen- pidió hastiado Stan mientras que se sujetaba el puente de la nariz.

-Cierto, no es el momento para que empiecen- les dijo Kenny.

-Tu cállate Kenny, tu familia es tan pobre que de seguro no tienen ni para comprar un muérdago- le dijo burlón el gordo ganándose un golpe en el estomago por parte del rubio- ¡OHHH, ESO DOLIO PENDEJO!- le grito enojado el gordo mientras se sobaba el estomago.

-Pe-pero Kyle tiene razón, la navidad se trata de espiritualidad, de familia y del cumple años de Jesus- dijo Butters mientras se frotaba sus nudillos.

-"Se te olvido mencionar los regalos"- le espeto la voz gutoral en su mente.

-Como sea- dijo desinteresadamente el gordo y todos siguieron comiendo, pero luego se escucho un suspiro de tristeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien Clyde?- le pregunto Token, ya que el castaño fue el que boto el suspiro.

-Regular- le respondió el castaño sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Craig con su típica voz neutral.

-Es que esta es la primera navidad que voy a tener sin mi mamá- le respondió triste el castaño, ya que ese es el mismo año en que se murió la señora Donovan.

-¿Aun sigues pensando en eso? Que marica- dijo burlonamente Cartman ganándose una mala mirada por parte de los demás chicos.

-No te pongas así Clyde, de seguro ella esta contigo a cada momento- le trato de apoyar Kevin.

-Pero no puedo evitar extrañarla tanto- dijo el castaño mientras se resbalaba una lagrima por su mejilla derecha, ganándose una mirada compasiva por parte de los demás chicos, excepto Cartman obviamente.

Las clases ya habían terminado y los estudiantes se estaban retirando rápidamente de la escuela, excepto Kenny, que miraba como Clyde caminaba lentamente y aun con semblante triste, mientras era acompañado por Token, Craig, Kevin, Jimmy y Tweek que trataban de animarlo.

-¿Qué miras Kenny?- le pregunto Stan que era acompañado por Kyle y Butters.

-Estoy mirando a Clyde, me da pena por él ya que no tiene a su madre- les dijo el rubio cenizo.

-Yo también siento pena por él, yo también estaría triste si mi mamá estuviera muerta y no pudiera celebrar la navidad conmigo y mi papá- le dijo Butters mientras se frotaba los nudillos.

-"Especialmente porque no recibiríamos tantos regalos"- espeto la otra mitad en la mente del rubio claro.

-Lo mismo digo- apoyo Kyle al rubio claro.

-Cierto, pero no podemos hacer nada para animarlo- les dijo Stan.

-Un momento… yo se como puedo animarlo- les dijo Kenny con una idea en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo?- le preguntaron al mismo tiempo el otro rubio, el pelirrojo y el pelinegro.

-Es… una sorpresa- les dijo el rubio cenizo, a lo que sus amigos lo vieron escépticos.

Luego de eso, los chicos fueron a sus respectivos hogares, excepto Kenny que por alguna razón se puso en medio de las vías del tren.

-Como se demora este tren- dijo impaciente el rubio y luego de unos minutos vio que un tren se estaba acercando- ya era hora- dijo mientras el tren se acercaba mas y mas y hacia su característico sonido y luego de unos momentos el tren lo atropello matándolo enseguida ante la mirada aterrada de los que estaban caminado por ahí.

-¡OH DIOS MIO, MATARON A ESE NIÑO- grito aterrado una señora.

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!- grito aterrado su esposo también.

Luego de ser atropellado, el alma de Kenny estaba flotando asía el Cielo y al llegar ahí no perdió el tiempo en buscar al todo poderoso, mientras saludaba a las almas y ángeles que estaban por ahí.

-Hola Pip- saludo a otro rubio que tiene una gorra puesta.

-Hola Kenny- le dijo sonriente el otro rubio- ¿que te trae por aquí?-

-Es que tengo que pedirle un favor a Dios- le dijo mientras se alejaba del otro rubio y seguía su camino.

-Espero que tengas suerte y feliz navidad- le dijo sonriente al rubio de la capucha naranja y este le devolvió el gesto y siguió su camino y luego se topo con un señor de cabello y barba y bigote castaños y largos.

-Hola Jesus- saludo al hijo del creador.

-Hola Kenny- le devolvió el saludo el hijo de Dios.

-¿Casualmente tu padre esta disponible?- le pregunto el rubio.

-Por supuesto, él siempre esta disponible- le afirmo Jesus.

-Que bien, que tengas feliz navidad y feliz cumple años- le dijo el rubio.

-Gracias, al fin alguien recuerda eso- le dijo feliz Jesus (NA: ¿nunca se han dado cuenta de algunas personas olvidan que en la navidad también se celebra el cumple años de Jesus?), luego el rubio siguió su camino hasta que al fin vio al todo poderoso.

-Hola Dios- le saludo el rubio.

-Hola hijo mio- le saludo el creador con su voz suave y profunda.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- le pregunto el rubio.

-Sobre permitir que la mamá de Clyde pueda estar un día en la tierra en noche buena- le dijo seguro el todo poderoso ya sabiendo a lo que se refería el rubio.

-¿Entonces harás ese favor?- le pidió el rubio.

-Usualmente no dejo que las almas de mis hijos e hijas vaguen por la tierra cuando ya están establecidas aquí- dijo el creador y el rubio puso semblante triste- pero como ese niño es buena persona, hare un excepción- al decir esto al rubio se le formo una gran sonrisa debajo de su capucha.

-Gracias Dios- le agradeció el rubio.

-De nada. Ahora ya es hora de que te vayas y feliz navidad- al decir esto el rubio empezó a desvanecerse.

-Que también tengas feliz navidad- le dijo el rubio y luego desapareció por completo y al abrir los ojos estaba en su cama como de costumbre.

-Como me gustaría ver la sonrisa de Clyde cuando vea de nuevo a su madre- dijo sonriente el rubio y luego salió de su cuarto.

Pasaron unos días y era noche buena y los chicos estaban celebrando con sus respectivas familias, mientras el señor Mojón visitaba a los niños que habían comido buena fibra en el año XD.

Los Marsh estaban hablando y riendo, mientras Shelly estaba impaciente por abrir sus regalos, mientras que el abuelo Marsh le pedía a Stan que lo matara y el pelinegro se sujetaba el puente de la nariz por eso y Randy filmaba todo con su cámara de video.

Los Blofowskie obviamente celebraban el Hanuka en familia mientras cantaban canciones mientras hacían rodar el breido que le regalaron a Kyle (NA: como pasó en el especial navideño de la temporada tres XD).

En la casa de Cartman, el culón estaba impaciente por abrir sus regalos, mientras que su madre cocinaba alegremente la cena navideña.

Los Stouch también celebraban, especialmente porque los tíos y primos de Butters estaban de visita y eso hacia que se le formara una gran sonrisa a Butters en su cara, especialmente porque su abuela no pudo asistir.

Los McCormick también celebraban, ya que los padres de Kenny y sus hermanos, ahorraron dinero para estas fiestas, por exigencia del súper héroe Mysterion que le ordeno a Stuart y a Carol que no gastaran en drogas y bebidas y estos obedecieron si rechistar.

-Como me gustaría que mi ángel guardián pudiera estar con nosotros- dijo un poco triste Karen.

-No te preocupes hermana, de seguro él esta mas cerca de nosotros de lo que crees- le dijo Kenny para tratar de levantarle los ánimos.

Mientras tanto, en el Cielo, los ángeles y almas celebraban la navidad y le deseaban feliz cumple años a Jesus.

-Feliz cumple años- le desearon sus compañeros en el equipo de Los Súper Mejores Amigos (NA: creo que soy el primero en mencionarlos en un fic).

-Gracias amigos y también gracias a… ¡Buba, deja de estar drogándote!- le dijo molesto al ver a su amigo aspirando marihuana.

-¿No puedo?- le pregunto.

-¡NO!- le gritaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo y no tubo más opción que desistir.

-Creo que yo debo prepararme para ir a visitar a mi hijo- dijo Betsy.

-Que tengas buena suerte Betsy- le dijo la señorita Se las traga y la otra castaña le agradeció.

Por otro lado, en el Infierno, el rey de las tinieblas también hacia los arreglos navideños, a su estilo obviamente, mientras que las almas en pena y los seres infernales intercambiaban regalos.

-No puedo creer que aquí también se celebre esa fiesta- espeto molesto Damien mientras pateaba una roca.

-No te pongas así hijo- le dijo su padre y el ojirrojo bufo- mira, te tengo un regalo- le dijo mientras le mostraba una caja negra con un listón rojo y el pelinegro lo miro curioso y luego la abrió y al ver su contenido se le formo una gran sonrisa en la cara que mostraba sus colmillos.

-¡Un látigo de fuego, gracias papá!- le agradeció su hijo y enseguida lo abrazo.

-Sabia que te iba a gustar- le dijo su padre luego de romper el abrazo.

-Con esto será mas divertido torturar a las almas de los condenados- dijo el pelinegro sin cambiar de semblante y eso hizo que los seres infernales lo vieran con envidia, mientras que las almas en pena se pusieron nerviosos enseguida.

-Yo también tengo regalo para ti…- dijo lujuriosamente Sadan al rey de las tinieblas de forma lujurioso, haciendo que este se pusiera mas rojo de lo que ya era, mientras que Christofer se ponía rojo, pero de la rabia y empezaron a pelear como de costumbre XD.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Donovan, los familiares del castaño también estaban de visita y eso alegraba un poco a Clyde, pero aun así no podía evitar extrañar a su mamá.

Luego de unas horas, ya todos estaban dormidos y Clyde también se disponía a dormir, pero antes vio una foto de su madre y eso lo entristeció enseguida.

-Te extraño tanto mami- dijo para luego darle un beso a la foto mientras se le salía una lagrima y después trato de dormir. Luego de unas pocas horas, Clyde ya estaba dormido, pero de repente…

-Clyde… Clyde…- se escucho la voz de una mujer y eso hizo que el castaño se despertara asustado enseguida.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto asustado el chico, mientras que sujetaba fuertemente las sabanas y ocultaba la parte inferior de su rostro.

-¿No te acuerdas de mi Clyde?- pregunto la voz y eso asombro enseguida al castaño.

-Esa voz… no pude ser…- dijo el chico al reconocer ese voz y de repente en frente de él apareció su madre con un traje blanco, con grandes alas blancas y una aureola encima de la cabeza.

-Hola hijo- le dijo sonriente Betsy.

-¿Mamá…?- pregunto atónito el chico y la mujer asintió- ¡mamá…!- grito alegre el castaño con lagrimas de felicidad en su cara y enseguida salto de su cama y fue a abrazar a su madre y esta correspondió el abrazo enseguida- ¡te eh extrañado tanto mami!- le dijo su hijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y aun seguía llorando de la alegría.

-Yo también te eh extrañado hijo- le dijo feliz su madre mientras le frotaba la espalda y el cabello- ¿y como te has portado hijo?- le pregunto luego de romper el abrazo.

-Muy bien mami- le dijo sonriente el castaño - ¿y como es el Cielo mami?- le pregunto mientras su mamá le secaba las lagrimas con sus pulgares.

-Oh… pues no se me permite hablar de eso- le respondió la castaña ya que el todo poderoso le dijo que no podía dar detalles sobre ese tema- pero dime ¿Cómo han ido las cosas por aquí?- le pregunto cambiando de tema.

-¡Pues muy bien mami!- le dijo alegre su hijo y luego le conto sobre las cosas que han ocurrido, desde la escuela y sobre sus amigos y también sobre como le esta yendo a la zapatería del señor Donovan y eso alegraba mucho a la castaña.

-… y luego Token dijo que había patrocinado el programa de Cartman cuando estaba montando su Scooter- Le dijo Clyde (NA: recuerden el episodio 9 de la temporada 16 XD).

-Como me hubiera gustado ver eso- le dijo sonriente su mamá, pero luego vio la hora en el reloj de la pared del cuarto de su hijo y puso semblante triste- me gusto hablar contigo hijo, pero ya es momento de irme- le dijo con tristeza.

-¿Qué…?- pregunto impactado su hijo.

-Lo siento Clyde, pero tengo que volver- le dijo con pesar su madre.

-¡Pero no quiero que te vayas!- le dijo su hijo para abrazarla fuertemente y llorando de tristeza.

-Ya, ya, no te preocupes hijo, siempre estaré viéndote desde el Cielo- le trato de tranquilizar su madre.

-Pero quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo- le dijo su hijo mientras su mamá le secaba las lagrimas.

-No puedo hijo, pero te puedo dar esto- dicho esto le dio un collar de oro y que tenia un corazón de oro, que al abrirse mostraba una foto de ella con su hijo- mientras tengas esto siempre estaré a tu lado- le dijo para luego darle un besito en la frente- y recuerda nuestra tradición holandesa, en navidad, el mejor presente es estar presente- le dijo mientras un haz de luz salía del techo y ella flotaba asía arriba.

-Siempre lo recordare mami, te amo tanto- le dijo su hijo aun con rastros de lagrimas mientras sonreía y se ponía el collar.

-Y yo a ti hijo…- dicho esto desapareció.

A la mañana siguiente, Clyde se levanto de su cama y empezó a mirar de un lado a otro.

-¿Mamá?- pregunto al aire- ¿habrá sido solo un sueño?- siguió preguntando, pero sintió que tenia algo en su cuello y se llevo la sorpresa al ver el collar que le dio su madre-¡no fue un sueño!- grito alegre y mirando asía arriba.

Luego de unos días, los chicos ya volvieron a la escuela y muchos estudiantes presumían de los regalos que le habían dado, especialmente Eric Cartman XD.

-…y también me dieron la nueva consola de x-box 360, de Halo 4- presumió Cartman.

-Si, si, ya lo has dicho como diez veces culón- le dijo ya hastiado Kyle.

-Sabia que tenias envidia- le dijo el gordo con una sonrisa triunfal y al parecer nadie mas le estaba prestando atención, pero parece que nadie tampoco se dio cuenta de la GRAN sonrisa que Clyde tiene en su cara.

-¿Por qué tan feliz Clyde?- le pregunto Token.

-Por esto- dicho eso mostro el collar que le dio su madre y eso asombro a todos.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?- le pregunto Kevin.

-Me lo regalo mi…- el castaño se detuvo ya que nadie obviamente nadie le creería que fue su madre- me lo dio mi papá- les mintió a los demás.

-Que suertudo- le dijo Craig con su voz monótona.

-"Me alegro por ti Clyde"- pensó Kenny, que fue el único que se dio cuenta de donde saco ese collar de verdad- "gracias por hacerme ese favor"- pensó mirando asía arriba y chequeándole un ojo a Dios.

-De nada- le dijo el todo poderoso desde el Cielo.

-Pues parece que todos si tuvimos una feliz navidad- dijo Stan.

-¡GAH!, yo no, ir de un lado a otro comprando y buscando regalos ¡es mucha presión!- exclamo Tweek mientras se jalaba su cabello.

-Bueno casi todos- dijo Kyle sacándole unas risas a los demás, excepto al rubio tembloroso que temblaba mas que de costumbre.

Fin

**Espero que les haya gustado este especial navideño y quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que me dejan reviews en mi fic de Mysterion y que tengan una feliz navidad y recuerden comer buena fibra para que así el señor Mojón los visite XD.**


End file.
